Medidas drásticas
by Dark Paper Moon
Summary: Se le ocurrió una idea frente al espejo en el que le miraba una muchacha destruída, pero que no volvería a ser mucama de un asesino. Dorothea x Guinevere.


**Medidas drásticas**

Guinevere se consideraba una mujer fuerte. Quizás no con la misma violencia que Cornelia, pero enaltecía su espíritu y eso era bastante como para que sus órdenes se obedecieran sin las vacilaciones que asaltaban a quienes seguían las de Clovis o el Conde Maldini.

-Ahora el Emperador ha decretado que eres igual que nosotras e incluso menos.

Pero no hay mucho que hacer contra un montón de criadas fuera de lugar que finalmente saborean la venganza contra un cuerpo que ya no le obedece pero que orquestó con sus manos el sufrimiento en la exigencia que las azotó alguna vez.

En el pasillo oscuro la golpearon, la despeinaron, le arrancaron los escasos adornos que mantenía, le subieron el vestido, rayaron sus medias, rieron y ella sangró…

-¡¿Qué están haciendo?

Veloz como un rayo, feroz como un jaguar. Siempre admiró eso de ella. Desde que Guinevere la observara entrenar en las gradas de la Academia desde los ventanales de la Iglesia en la que practicaba con el coro. Dorothea, el camino esmeralda a la Tierra de Oz, brillante y decidido en sus ojos. Un regalo de su padre, inclinándose sobre ella para ayudarla a levantarse.

Una por una las abofeteó hasta que cayeron al suelo junto a la que fue su señora. Guinevere se arrodilló. Era una muñeca de la orden de Lelouch, que en el fondo mordía su odio con las palabras que no le llegaban a la boca que sangraba.

-Tienen razón. El Emperador ha dicho…-su tobillo torcido no le dejó ponerse en pie y Dorothea la cargó antes de que terminara de protestar, emprendiendo la marcha hacia el que fue su cuarto.

Cerró la puerta pateándola y arrojó a Guinevere con suavidad en la cama, antes de comenzar a desabotonarse la chaqueta del uniforme blanco.

-Ahora comparto el ambiente con…-no pueden allí. No en ese instante.

-He mandado a que fusilen a esos plebeyos creídos. Podrá haber un demente en el trono, pero es cuestión de tiempo, princesa.

Las mejillas de Guinevere se encendieron, pero la muñeca de Lelouch gritó, aferrando el cubrecamas en el que sus doncellas habían dormido la noche anterior.

-¡¿Qué insinúa, lady Ernst?

Terror en la muñeca, pero la verdadera princesa canta.

Dorothea le cubre la boca con un guante que se ha sacado usando los dientes, la besa en los labios abiertos, le lame la mejilla herida y hace jirones con las manos el vestido que tanto la humilla. La muñeca no grita ni cuando separan sus piernas, Guinevere ata cabos sueltos y está efervescente. Aunque su mente esté sometida, ese cuerpo recuerda a Dorothea, a penas y forcejea hasta que la debilidad del contacto lo vence.

-Para mí, Britania es usted, princesa. Siempre lo ha sido. Voy a protegerla y darle gloria, como juré hacerlo.

¿No era ante Guinevere que lady Ernst se inclinaba cuando no le daba instrucciones el Emperador o Lord Waldstein? ¿No traía las armas y los distintivos de las rebeliones a sus pies frente a sus celosas hermanas, para que le sonriera encantada? ¿No bailaban juntas un vals cada vez que había una fiesta en el palacio y no quebró ella el compromiso con su primo cuando supo que Guinevere, adolescente pocos años antes, se encerró a llorar enferma al oír la noticia?

-Si hay un Dios, que me maldiga, porque mi honor se ha comprometido al verla vestida como una sirvienta. Es toda una cenicienta, princesa Guinevere, pero necesita un guerrero fiel, no solo un príncipe.-esas palabras resonaron en los oídos de Guinevere, mientras que Dorothea juntaba en el calor los cuerpos de las dos, haciendo que jadearan, una a través de la mordaza, la otra sobriamente como quizás lo hacían los hombres. Guinevere nunca probó uno, no sabría decirlo. Ninguno imaginaba a la altura de su padre o tan dulce como su fuerte y leal Dorothy.

-Confío en nuestra victoria, princesa, pero ni con esa seguridad arriesgaría vuestra sangre real. He preparado a dos hombres de confianza para que la escolten en compañía de la joven Carline a una de mis propiedades en las afueras.

Dorothy le clavaba los ojos, le sujetaba las mejillas.

-Pero el Emperador…

La cuarta Caballero sacudió la cabeza, como si algo le molestara y no Guinevere.

-Puede hacer tareas domésticas allí.

Perfecta lógica para engañar al demonio dentro de ella, puesto por Lelouch. _Eres tan inteligente, Dorothy._

Se besaron de nuevo, convencidas de que se verían luego.

Guinevere no tendría derecho a ir ni a arrodillarse a su tumba, porque no le darían una. Los mausoleos de los nobles fueron destruídos. Los restos de Ernst fueron enviados a un crematorio público, desvanecidos y despachados junto con los de mendigos y ex presidiarios.

Quizás ese fue el detonante. No pudo levantarse de la cama que le prepararon durante dos días y cuando finalmente lo hizo, estaba afiebrada por el Geass, del que le había hablado Carline, más en contacto con la corte entrada en la clandestinidad que ella.

No podían moverse por sí mismas, pero si recibían visitas y si se amordazaban, les era posible escuchar, luchando por sus impulsos de delatar a gritos a aquellos traidores, que en verdad eran sus aliados.

Se le ocurrió una idea frente al espejo, en el que le miraba una muchacha destruída, sin pasado ni futuro, ya no princesa más que por nombre, pero en definitiva, una que no volvería a ser mucama del asesino de Dorothy. La voz omnipotente de Lelouch le pedía respetos que las otras pequeñas voces de sus virtudes adormecidas combatían torpemente. Tardó varias horas frente al reflejo, obligándose netamente a permanecer, ignorando los llamados de los fieles sirvientes de la difunta y mal velada lady Ernst.

Guinevere su Britania tomó una daga que guardaba para la peor circunstancia en su momento, que por creces había sido superada y dirigió la punta al iris de su ojo derecho, que le ardía en fuego rojo, empujándola hacia el blanco de la inconsciencia en la que se movía sin voluntad alguna, tal y como las muñecas de Carline hablaban mientras que esta las torturaba dulcemente. Cuando podía jugar.

* * *

><p>Bueno, ya no puede saber a qué mano de diseñador o período pertenecen las antigüedades que palpa con las manos, pero al menos está aprendiendo a distinguir voces de sopranos. Negro, negro. Negro el cabello de Dorothy. Es cuando llega Schneizel a sentarse frente a ella, a agarrarle esas manos. Lo ha mandado a llamar con las claves que se usan, con los secretos que se transfieren con sirvientes que no han sido transformados en esclavos y que aún saben quiénes son sus señores, especialmente ahora que Lelouch se ha mostrado como el demonio que es.<p>

-¿Estás ciega, querida hermana? No te preocupes. Lo arreglaré, por ti y Carline. En agradecimiento por haber descubierto una forma de escapar a la maldición.

Una suave beso en los labios que no rechaza, pero Guinevere desearía que fuera de otra persona.

* * *

><p>-Extraño nuestros ojos.<p>

-Los ojos de nuestro padre, querrás decir. Bueno, confieso que eran más exóticos pero también estaban esclavizados.

-Ahora que no hay Lelouch, seríamos libres.

-Algo más importante, Carline: deséale suerte a Schneizel. Un beso en la mejilla estará bien.

-Me da asco besar a mi hermano. ¿Y si me quedo embarazada de él?

-…Carline, tuviste las mejores institutrices. ¿No sabes nada de anatomía humana y reproducción?

-No me dieron esas lecciones. Estaba ocupada mandando tropas para terminar de someter el Área 5.

Guinevere suspira, con las manos a lados del rostro de Schneizel, tendido sobre la mesa de operaciones, ya sedado para la abducción pero aún no tanto como para no oírlos, las muñecas sujetas a la superficie de metal por correas. En realidad no hay mucho que temer. El tonto de Kururugi no le ha ordenado que no lo secuestren cuando no está siguiendo sus instrucciones. De todos modos…

-Sin Schneizel, puedes acostumbrarte a ver a Nunnally sentada en el trono que bien debiera ser tuyo o mío.

-…de acuerdo. Pero…si me quedo embarazada de él, ¿podemos sacar el feto de mi estómago y metérselo a Nunnally para que tenga un hijo tonto y deforme en mi lugar?

Guinevere nunca notó lo mucho que le irritaba Carline hasta que cayeron en desgracia. Compartir habitación y a veces, humilde carreta en huídas, le dio una perspectiva de su media hermana, que bailes y fiestas de caridad no le otorgaron.

-Veremos.-aseguró con un tono que dejaba lugar a dudas y pucheros.

* * *

><p>-No me dejaste violar a Nunnally. Tuve que besar a Schneizel y ahora tampoco puedo cortarle el pene a Kururugi.<p>

¿La princesa…Carline? Suzaku pensó que se había refugiado con amigos del viejo régimen, sin voz suficiente para oponerse al tablero fijado por Lelouch.

-Una señorita no debería ni conocer terminologías tan bajas. Y mucho menos una heredera al trono.

-El rey va a ser Schneizel.

-Quizás. En él confiamos. Pero puede que elija a una de nosotras para representarlo.

-Yo quiero ser una reina de verdad o que no me pidan que haga nada. Y que me devuelvan mis Áreas. Tú tienes teatros y exposiciones aquí, ¿qué hay de mí?

La otra voz, más grave y experimentada en sus reproches ligeros, como si por debajo de ellos hubiera una alegría extenuante al contemplarlo, todavía demasiado drogado para dejar de ver borroso, se le figuró de inmediato como la de Guinevere su Britania. Había asentido ante ella montones de veces, jurándole que haría lo imposible por conquistar las ciudades indicadas SIN derrumbar los monumentos que enmarcaran un período o fuesen la pieza indispensable para trazar la trayectoria de un escultor o pintor de sus preferidos, pese a la nacionalidad.

-Lord Kururugi, ya puede oírme, ¿verdad? Pues bien, seré lo último a lo cual preste atención antes de sumergirse en el sueño lúcido de la criogenia. Con esto he de vengar la memoria de mi padre, hermanos y Caballeros caídos por vuestra vil mano, al convertir en esclavos a tantos jóvenes que tenían brillantes destinos en el Imperio original. Aunque personalmente piense que es poco…

-Yo quería violarlo. Y a Nunnally.

-¡Carline! ¿Qué te he dicho de esa palabra?

-Que en tu caso no se aplica, debido a que querías mucho a esa Dorothea Ernst.

(el discurso de Guinevere fue interrumpido por una breve persecución alrededor de la cámara de suspensión en frío, donde Kururugi Suzaku, actualmente casi siempre Zero, yacía maniatado)

-Mi punto es, Lord Kururugi, que tememos los resultados en caso de que atentemos contra vuestra vida. Así que hemos optado por una alternativa inteligente, dejándoles la decisión de ejecutarle o no a las generaciones venideras, que aprenderán a enfrentarse a los temibles poderes del que fue el Emperador Demonio.

No escuchó mucho más. El sueño lo invadió de repente, en tanto la cámara comenzaba a llenarse de humo azul. Había leído sobre esa práctica, pero durante el instante de consciencia que precedió su última maldición silenciosa, no alcanzó a analizar en profundidad la desgracia que lo abatió y con él, el tesoro que Lelouch le encargó antes de partir a una muerte que merecía, sin que pudiera llamarse a eso justicia alguna, porque si lo que acabó en sus manos fue un ruiseñor que si tuvo dientes de lobo para destrozar el cuello de la dulce Euphemia, fue en otros tiempos, en otra vida, en un Universo distante y ajeno a ambos.

-No sé en qué estaba pensando cuando dejé a Nunnally a tu cargo.

Lelouch ocupando el lugar de su media hermana mayor, con los brazos cruzados, tan joven como el día en que se supone que murió en brazos de Lord Zero.

Suzaku, a penas recobrando la consciencia, se traga todas las preguntas que lo rondan como animales hambrientos: _¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cuánto tiempo he estado en criogenia? ¿A dónde fuiste tras el Réquiem? ¿Y C.C.?_

No parece un fantasma pero está ofendido y tiene todas las razones para ello, por lo que es igual que en la Espada de Akasha: Lelouch mintió, pero Suzaku no cumplió con su parte, ¿qué reproches puede hacer, por mucho que le pese? Pocos. Habrá tiempo para eso luego.

-¿Dónde está Nunnally?

Eso sí que es imperioso. Lo primero que deja sus labios levemente entumecidos. Lelouch jadea acentuando la indignación de sus facciones.

-Donde debe estar, teniendo en cuenta que te metieron aquí hace doscientos años.

Suzaku se hunde en el nicho metálico, su cabeza dando vueltas, cuando una risa familiar lo regresa a la superficie de su consciencia. Delicada pero nunca débil. Dulce, nunca hipoglucémica. Alegre pero nunca despreocupada. Lo pregunta primero con los ojos que escudriñan el borde de la cápsula y entonces la encuentra parada en el linde metálico de la habitación gris. Está más alta, sus piernas son casi tan largas como las de Lelouch y es obvio que ambos son realeza, por el porte divertido y frívolo que ofrece el hermano menor, por la ternura con la que se entibiecen las aristas de los ojos de…

-¡Nunnally!-susurra sin aire, aliviado hasta las lágrimas, olvidándose por completo de sí mismo, mientras que Lelouch sacude la cabeza y se inclina sobre él para hackear la contraseña de las esposas.

-¡Tanto tiempo, Suzaku! Hermanito, ¿le has jugado una broma cruel? Está muy pálido.

Lelouch deja escapar una risa leve, que trae en seguida los meses felices de Ashford a la bandeja de entrada y disuelven un tanto esa mala pasada, que de repente luce inofensiva en su ligera malicia. Suzaku, que aprendió a sentir lo mismo que Lelouch, a adivinar sus pensamientos cuando eran simples estudiantes, a meterse en el disfraz con el mismo aire desafiante de Zero, puede saber que el juego no está exento de cierto reproche. Si lo que las princesas han dicho fue cierto y hubo un derrocamiento, ¿no ha sido sino la suerte lo que protegió a Nunnally, gracias a una mentira de su hermano y la ingenuidad de su heredero?

-De acuerdo, Suzaku. Dos años en criogenia. De todos modos, tendrás problemas con tus articulaciones al principio.

Quizás por eso le toma las manos y lo impulsa a sentarse con el mismo cuidado que Suzaku observó en su momento, colmando los cuidados para con su hermana menor.

-C.C. está vigilando el perímetro. No es como cuando tenía montones de subordinados a mi servicio, pero puedo jactarme de que funciona…

La idea de que la escena sea tan redonda, perfecta y confortable acaba por cubrir con una sombra el corazón de Suzaku, pero no dice nada que amenace romper el hechizo en el que tratan de hacerlo caer. También son sombras.

* * *

><p>-Su actividad cerebral se mantiene latente.<p>

Guinevere entiende que con eso se refieren a que Kururugi Suzaku sueña en su estado de congelación. No oye sus insultos ni comentarios venenosos al sentarse en la cápsula, entre deprimida y resentida, en el único lugar donde Cornelia no irá a buscarla para tratar de intimidarla otra vez, en favor de Nunnally, que con o sin Zero sigue siendo un símbolo del Renacimiento de Britania, especialmente ahora que se supone que vuelva a ser lo de antes. Guinevere se pregunta si no es ella la que debería dormir, soñando con un mundo parecido al que se destrozó y que no puede volver a edificarse sin disponer de siglos para acumular sangre, sudor y lágrimas. Uno con lady Ernst, en el que no haya peligros de mal gusto que sortear. ¿Simple? Ni siquiera su padre era inmortal.


End file.
